Making Up
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: A series of short stories based on my views of episodes that are only BR related. Starting with Zip, Zip, Zip to the present day and season 9 the last we'll see of B/R which is sad to think about but anyways these are fun shorts. Enjoy!
1. It's easy to talk to you (ZZZ)

_**Story title:** Making Up_

_**Chapter title:** It's easy to talk to you_

_**Characters: **Barney & Robin_

_**Description:** This is a series of short stories of why Barney and Robin don't apologize for the things they say and do. I always thought because we know that Barney and Robin don't love to talk about their feelings but what if early on in the series they do talk about their feelings. But, not feelings for each other, no this story starts at the time "Zip, Zip, Zip" happened and continues to the present day where I take the things I see between my OTP on the show and try to explain why they do and say these things they do._

_As all of you know Barney and Robin a two people who have been through a lot in their lives and some people seem to not realize this as they watch the show._

_**Author Note: **I have noticed how a lot of fans of this show seem to take the things these characters do and say too literally (I know we love to get mad at any show but I love this show so much that I feel I need to explain how this is not a drama it's a comedy/sitcom despite no audience). These 5 characters are people who any one of us would probably know in real life and sometimes the things they do on the show can be a little out there but I watch this show for the fun of it and because I love Comedies mostly I watch this show for the silly/funny things they do. I do not own anything with this show!_

*****xoxo*****

Zip,Zip,Zip:

Both Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky have always been two emotionally equipped people (well, that's what their friends think they are but really do they know the Real Barney Stinson and the Real Robin Scherbatsky no they don't). From the moment they first talked to each other to years later when they realized that love, commitment, and friendship isn't so bad once you have all three things in a relationship they instantly combined to make two people, from two completely different worlds and lives come together in a small group of 3 best friends who have known each other since college.

Well, when you have 3 people who are so close they even share quite more each other than most close best friends do. However, when you meet someone who seems to want or in Barney and Robin's cases didn't know they wanted it until they found what they wanted. Needs and Wants: they are two words that don't describe Barney's life or even Robin's life. Growing up with parents who seemed to be their but were never really their for their own children emotionally can mess with you so much that when you get older it makes all those feelings and emotions you seem to not want or need turn out to mess with your adult life as well. For most people dealing with your own battles in life, well it's just that, dealing. You can try so hard to push those feeling and emotions you are constantly fighting in your heart and in you mind away but that usually doesn't solve any problem a human being has. In, life, it brings you so many things: love, hate, pain, joy, happiness, anger, regret, no regrets, fun, drama, comedy and sometimes all of these emotions can form together and create all the feelings you wish you never had.

"It was fun hanging out with you today."

"I had a fun time."

Barney and Robin had been playing Battleship for almost an hour getting to know one another better and boy Robin did find out more about the ever so to-the-point Barney Stinson. Yes, she had gotten to know some things about him already and she wouldn't actually say this out loud right now. But, when she first met Barney she actually thought he was charming and quite funny too. They shared a laugh or two over scotches within the first few months of meeting each other and Robin _even though_ she hates sharing anything with anyone. Admits that Barney Stinson is an ok guy and once you get to know him better he's actually not like he seems in the public eye.

"I'm sorry I stripped for you earlier it's just that when I get called back to a woman's place I tend to think she's ready for sex. I didn't mean to embarrass myself or you."  
"Oh, no it's ok. It was embarrassing, I actually did the same thing once when I was in my early twenties. I was at this club one night back in Canada _yeah yeah I know Canada right?_ (this is the first time she had told anyone she was Canadian). I found this guy so hot that I was willing to do things I didn't intend to do and well..."

"I get it, we all can be a little overly sexual but it's harmless and again I'm sorry I did that earlier."

"No, don't apologize I'm really over it now. Besides, I thought what you said about how much we have in common was true and it is in many ways."

That's the moment when Barney and Robin's new found friendship turned a little more into attraction. But, of course nobody was going to say anything and or do anything but it was still a good way to break the ice so-to-speak between two people who just became more than friends.


	2. Taking Care of You (HLSC)

**Chapter 2: **_Taking Care of You-A good Bro_

**Episode: **_How Lily Stole Christmas_

**Syllabus: **_After Barney is feeling 70% better after Robin drugs him with medicine to get him to stop whining like a little child._

***xoxo***

"Well, looks like you're feeling better." Robin said as she enters Ted's bedroom, after a good hour and a half Barney finally wakes up from his necessary nap feeling a bit better but still groggy from the cold medicine Robin slipped into his tea earlier.

Barney smiles lightly, wondering where he was, and why he's wearing Ted's clothes.

"Wha. What the heck happened to me my head is spinning and I feel like a tone of bricks fell on top of me while laying." He looks around Ted's room and at his own body figuring out why he's wearing Ted's clothes. Robin had explained this to him before when he was a whiny needy baby so Robin dodged his questions and asked. "How are you feeling?" Hoping to get a proper answer to her question cause taking care of a sick Barney is like taking care of a sick puppy except Barney can talk which is even more annoying then Robin's dogs barking at her at the same time.

"Better. I guess but what happened, I feel like I'm in a daze and I hate feeling this way."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that I kinda drugged you to get you to stop bugging me. You know, when your sick you are really annoying so I drugged you to stop nagging me. Sorry!" That was a not so sorry I drugged you quote but then again what she did to get Barney to get some sleep worked so whatever right?.

"Yeah, I don't buy that sorry but thanks for taking care of me I know I can be a pain when I'm sick."

"No problem, I thought it was my friendly duty to make you feel better cause I miss the awesome Barney, you know when he's not sick and whiny." Robin smiles at him and he smiles back thankful to have Robin in his life cause if he didn't nobody else would even care to stay and take care of him.

"You're a good bro" He tells here sweetly and he means it cause Robin is a good bro when her bro is annoying the crap out of her.

"Well, thank you all I did was help you try and get better cause I don't want to see you sick. You know, when you're sick you are actually quite cute." That made Barney blush a little and say. "Are you trying to hit on me?" Sticking out his tongue making Robin laugh. "No, no just like awesome Barney and he looks like he's slightly returning to his ole self and I am just happy to have helped him feel better." She says changing the subject.

"Ok, well thanks again for helping/taking care of me you really didn't have to I could've gone home." Barney tells her trying to stand up on his own feet but still feeling a bit woozy and dizzy from Robin's home remedy. "Wow." Barney says sitting back down on the bed before he could pass out on the floor Robin runs over making sure he's ok.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from you drugging me."  
He doesn't say that rudely cause he is thankful to Robin for helping him today.

"I'm sorry, but you are still a bit sick and the meds probably still didn't wore off yet."

"Yeah!" Barney said trying to lay his head back on the pillow on the bed.

After that, Barney slept a good 2 hours which was good cause when he woke again he was back to normal, well almost normal it's like 30% of the way back to being normal awesome Barney again. But, he was still thankful for Robin being a good bro and taking care of her bro in need.

**Author note: **_So, why does Robin apologize in this? It's cause she feels guilty and not bad about drugging Barney and we also get a little flirtation going which is always one of the reasons I love their friendship._


	3. Are You Sure? (SITC)

**Title:** Making Up

**Chapter 3:** Are Your Sure?

**Episode:** Sandcastles In The Sand

**Syllabus: **This takes place right before Barney and Robin sleep together, they ask each other if they are sure they want to continue their kissing or if they want to stop before they hurt other people.

**Author note: **Their physical attraction to each other take over their minds and their bodies with no regrets until the morning that is.

***xoxo***

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Barney asks Robin stopping the kissing, Barney wants this badly, he wants to kiss her, he wants to maybe get to 3 base but he needs to ask himself and Robin if they should go through with this.

Now, Barney has always had this unexpected chemistry with Robin since they met. He had liked her from the moment he saw her but because of Ted's feelings he backed off. But, then after getting to know Robin more, their friendship became stronger and so did their chemistry and attraction towards each other. But, here and now is a different story. Robin had just kissed him, he kissed back but thought better of it and pushed her away but not in a harsh way just in an are you really sure you want to do this type of way. Robin had to think about this for a minute.

"Yes, no, yes, no, I don't know. Yes!" She wrestled with herself for a minute because damn even if she was drunk off her ass right now Barney looks damn good and smells like fine scotch. "Yes, I'm sure!" She finally answered in a straight faced-innocent way. Barney didn't need any further questions to be asked or answered and that was his cue to kiss her again.

The kissing, turned into full on making out and soon clothes were flying across the living room. At one point it got so heavy that as they tried to make it to Robin's bedroom they knocked over the lamp beside her couch, the coffee table, some papers that were lying on one of Robin's tables behind the couch and even some things in her bedroom too.

Their minds and bodies were tuning everything else out from the street noise to Ted's angry voice yelling at them for even looking at each other. But, nevertheless they continued and wound up in Robin's bed at 3 in the morning. It wasn't day yet but when they stopped at one point Robin turned to him and said. "Wow, that was.." "Amazing, no legendary. What up!" Barney followed suit extending his hand to get a highfive from Robin. She reciprocated, but with a little hesitation.

Robin didn't want to mention this to him or to herself but that night changed everything. In her mind, she has always been attracted to Barney. When she first met him she thought he was cute but then the moment he started talking about women and sex she thought wow this guy has problems just like I do. Of course, she would have never admitted back then and that wasn't even that long ago. But, she has had some fantasies and some very dirty thoughts about Barney even when she was dating Ted. Yes, she did winks!

But, no one will ever find out about that EVER not even Barney. But, what nobody knows is that Robin never regretted that night. Sleeping with Barney might have been a drunken mistake to everyone around her (that's what she told her friends and herself) and living in denial is her strong suit. And, so that's what she did till her feelings for Barney caught up with her heart.


	4. A Phone Call (TG)

**Title: **Making Up

**Characters: **Barney & Robin

**Chapter 4: **A Phone Call

**Episode: **The Goat

**Show: **HIMYM

******Chapter syllabus:** In the middle of the night Robin calls Barney to apologize about what happened between them and also what happened after when Ted dumped Barney as his friend before his birthday party.

**Description: **_This is a series of short stories of why Barney and Robin don't apologize for the things they say and do. I always thought because we know that Barney and Robin don't love to talk about their feelings but what if early on in the series they do talk about their feelings. But, not feelings for each other, no this story starts at the time __"Zip, Zip, Zip" __happened and continues to the present day where I take the things I see between my OTP on the show and try to explain why they do and say these things they do._

_As all of you know Barney and Robin a two people who have been through a lot in their lives and some people seem to not realize this as they watch the show._

******Author note: ****I don't own HIMYM or anything related to the show I just love it.**

*********A call at midnight*********

**At 12am Barney's phone starts to ring. Now that Ted dumped him as his bro all he can do is hope that he forgives him for sleeping with Robin. Of course he didn't think he would this soon but he hopes someone talked to him and tried to get him to talk to him. When Barney picks up his cell phone that evening he is half asleep, he had gone to bed early that night after Rangit dropped him off at his building. So, Barney picks up his cell and sees that it's not Ted but Robin who's calling him.**

**"Hello, did you want to pity me or do you want to apologize for Ted being a douche-face?" Barney says in a sleeping voice rubbing his face to wake up a little.**

"Barney, I'm so sorry I put you in my mess last night I was clearly drunk and sad over Simon. I never should've invited you over, we never should've watched that video, and I never should've kissed you and for what it's worth I apologize for Ted dumping you. He first of all doesn't own my life and second this was all my fault." She breaks for a moment but all Barney could do is listen to her crying on the other end of the line. Damn, it why does Ted have to be such a jerk? He doesn't own Robin, he's not her father and most importantly he doesn't know the whole story about last night.

"Okay, I'm coming over. Ted shouldn't be the reason you're crying and I should've explained to Ted what happened between us last night."  
"Barney, no don't come over" Robin said between sobs. "I just wanted to call you to apologize for causing yet another relationship (she means Ted and Barney) to get divorced." This confused Barney a little, Robin seems to be blurting out anything between her sobs and this is now worrying Barney.

"No, Robin I'm coming over we need to talk about this." And with that Barney hangs up the phone and without even suiting up he leaves his apartment and catches the next cab he sees.

It didn't take long to get to Robin's, since it is midnight there aren't many drivers on the road so he gets to Robin's really quickly. He runs up the stairs quickly to Robin's front door and knocks once hoping that Robin opens it before he can knock again.

"Hi" A teary eyes, stain faced Robin opens the door and Barney immediately pulls her in to hug her. "I'm so sorry" She whispers softly between sobs and catching her own breath. Barney holds her there in the door frame of her door and the hallway letting her cry it out on his t-shirt. Luckily it's a white shirt and not a suit or his suit-jammas he always sleeps in so it's easy to clean. As her sobs quieted Robin and Barney go inside so they can talk without disturbing the neighbors.

They talked about everything from why Robin wanted to kiss him the night before to why Ted is such a jerk and by the end of it Robin's crying became silent and Barney stayed the night. They decided to just hang out in the living room watching a movie. Robin fell asleep about 10 minutes in to the movie, to not wake her Barney layed her down on the couch with a blanket she keeps over the back of it. Barney, crashed in her bedroom but only for a few hours and left the next morning after writing her a quick note tell her they'll talk later.


	5. The Miracle of You Not Dying (Miracles)

Chapter title: The Miracle of You Not Dying

Episode: Miracles 3x20

Characters: Barney, Robin, Lily, Marshall

Syllabus: Robin has a brief breakdown after hearing about Barney's accident and Barney starts to wonder about what he's really doing with his life.

xxx0xxx

The minute Robin heard that Barney got hit by a bus she first thought the worst which was that Barney might be dead. Not dead to her, just dead or in a comma and immediately blamed herself for everything that's happen. The second thing she thought of was that if she lost Barney she would never get to tell him the things she's been holding back for so long. She doesn't remember when it starts but remembers feeling something more after their one night stand. She felt like she's screwed up another person's life and that's the last thing she wants to do especially to two people she cares about.

Breaking up Ted and Barney's friendship caused her to re-examine her life. She wanted to make things right but she didn't know how and since she loves both men equally she decided to let them work it out on their own.

Robin left the hospital room where Barney is in found a spot that was quiet with nobody around to bother her or comfort her. She has her first of many breakdowns on this day.

"We are glad to see you alive Barney without you we wouldn't know how to live." Ted teases smile grateful that Barney didn't die because of him.

"I'm glad to be alive and again Ted I really am sorry I broke the bro code I will never do that again." Barney was sincere in saying that he will never again break the code that he swore he would never break. But did because this was Robin he's been thinking about her a lot before they slept together, oh alright he's been wanting her for along time but was too afraid to go there since their friendship was so strong.

A few minutes late...

"Hey, where's Robin?" Lily asked wondering where her friend was.

"I don't know" Marshall simply said now sitting in the chair Lily was sitting in beside Barney's bed.

"Let me go look for you I'll let you guys stay here and talk." "Really funny Lil" Barney said laughing a little "You know I can't move to go anywhere." Lily didn't say anything just left the room to go look for Robin.

"So, I still can't believe you almost died." Marshall said this like a joke but in a serious tone.

"I know, you would miss me too much if I died." Barney said jokingly sticking out his tongue and laughing.

"It's true I would. We all would miss you Barney you are like my bother. I know I don't say that enough but you are and I'm thankful that you didn't have something worse happen to you." Marshall has never taken Barney seriously, he always thought he was a fun guy but never someone who goes running to the hospital to see if his other friend wasn't badly hurt in his own accident.

"Well thank you I would miss you too." Marshall hugged Barney once again while Lily looked for Robin the two men just chatted about other things going on with them.

"There you are I've been wondering where you been." Lily finally found Robin sitting along in a dark waiting room area.

"Just been here thinking about things." Robin says lifting her head to face Lily who's standing over her in front of her.

"Oh, what about?" Lily asked wanting to know what's going on with her friend.

"About what happened the last few weeks." Lily didn't know but Robin has had a couple of breakdowns before today and she started really thinking about things after she slept with Barney and broke up a friendship. But Lily won't know that cause she won't tell her.

"Oh, I see, the last few weeks have been crazy I would have never thought that something would ever break Ted and Barney up. But, I'm glad they're back together now." Lily smiled grateful to all the miracles they had on this day because she is relieved her friends are ok.

"I know, It's great but I blame this on myself and I want to make this up to both Ted and Barney cause I feel like I almost destroyed another relationship and I don't want to do that."

"Oh, sweetie you didn't destroy anyone's friendship both Ted and Barney love you and both never want to hurt you. Yes, sleeping with Barney wasn't a smart idea but you didn't destroy his friendship with Ted that was all Ted's decision." Lily's right it's not her fault but it still hurts because she almost came really close to losing someone she truly never thought she would care for.

"You're right, thanks Lily you're a good friend." Robin smiled hugging Lily thankful that maybe for once in her life she believes in Miracles. The miracle that Ted and Barney are friends again and the miracle to have Barney alive because without Barney she would be completely lost and at the end of the day she doesn't want to not have Barney Stinson in her life. Their friendship means everything to her and the thought of losing that makes her sick to her stomach.


	6. An Instant Attraction (TSTOL)

**Chapter Title**: An Instant Attraction

**Chapter 6**: Barney and Robin have a conversation at Maclaren's when they first met.

**Episode**: 1.03 The Sweet Taste Of Liberty

Syllabus: In season 1 Barney and Robin had an instant attraction for each other but they weren't in the place of being in any relationship at the time. What if they both felt something for each other early on in the series but was too afraid to do anything about it because they weren't looking for that kind of relationship back then.

**A/N**: I always had this feeling that Barney and Robin knew way back in season one had feelings for each other when they first met. I think this is why TPTB of HIMYM kept writing them into something more and why I feel that under the surface they both wanted a relationship but were too scared to say anything about it so they tried making other relationships work but really don't you think there's a reason why those other relationships failed so quickly and why they are meant to be _now?_

XoXoXoXo

"So, why didn't you go home when everyone else did?" Barney asked Robin after return with another round of drinks for both of them.

"I just wanted to stay a little longer and maybe have another drink." She tells him taking a sip of her fresh scotch.

"So you didn't tell me why you like scotch so much. I never thought girls liked scotch that much." Barney has never met a girl who liked to drink scotch and is curious to know why Robin likes it more than the drinks women typically drink.

"Oh, well my dad gave me my first taste of it at first I didn't like it but the more I drank it the more I liked it. I never wanted to disappoint my father so I kept drinking it to get his approval." The is the first time Robin ever talked about her father to anyone but she thought since meeting Barney all he is, is this womanizer and the things Marshall, Lily, and Ted would tell her about him. But, that's not what she's getting from him now he's actually a nice guy. Maybe those friends of his don't give him much credit because he hides his true self under those suits? Robin's first impression of Barney is that he's a gentleman she can talk to without him hitting on her like he would other women he didn't know.

For Barney, the moment when Robin teased him the other day about not getting a date with Carl's girlfriend. Ever since that moment he couldn't stop thinking about the smile she gave him after she said it. It wasn't a serious smile or tease it was kind of a flirtation with her eyes and when she looked at him his heart kind of skipped a beat. He's never met anyone like Robin before she one of a kind, he thought maybe getting to know someone first was something weird and something he wouldn't try to do with other women. But, with Robin it's different... It's hard to figure out what women want and who they are but when Robin talks to him she's really open and honest it's something no one has ever been with him. Everybody he's met in the last 5 years has written him off and not given him the time of day. But, Robin Scherbatsy is not like most girls and it's a really nice feeling to have.

"So, why didn't you get your father's approval on anything? Was he not there for you emotionally growing up or was he trying to hard not to be a father to you?. Am I pressing this question too far?" He had to ask cause the more he got to know her the more he really liked her and understands her.

"No, not at all." Robin started, she would never tell anyone these things about herself but this conversation with Barney is going well and she kind of likes him.

"Well, he was never really there for me growing up. He was either working or didn't want to talk to me like normal father's would. I guess I tried too hard to get his attention." Robin looked away a little getting a little emotional as she tells Barney about her childhood.

"Ah, why didn't you try to talk to him and ask him why he was ignoring you?" Barney knows he's pushing the issue but he's curious and interested in what Robin's life is all about and hoped he wasn't crossing any lines where she's concerned.

"I've tried many times but the time I was a teenager I just gave up and lived my life without talking to him that much. And, then I moved out of his house and in with my mother through out my high school years but than I left to go to college and been on my own ever since." Robin was really comfortable talking to Barney, he really isn't like the others say he's actually a really sweet guy and it's easy to talk to someone who doesn't judge you like everyone else she's met after college.

"Oh, so what brought you to New York?" Barney wants to know how she went from college to working in the city within a few months. "I mean, how did you get your job at Metro News 1?" He's very interested to know because he finds her very mysterious and enchanting something he's never seen on any woman he meets in New York.

"I was working for a network back home. They thought I was good enough to go to New York and work for Metro News 1 so I took the opportunity and never looked back. But, I did begin to miss being home and around my friends and family." Opening up to Barney felt really nice, she's telling him all of this and not questioning her motives or reasons on coming to New York to further her career as a news anchor. But, she's never going to get anywhere when the network she works for doesn't care about anything that's really going on in the world. But, she won't say that now even if she likes talking to Barney about her life.

"Well, I'm glad you came here the city is a great place to start your career in. I hope you find what you're looking for." Barney concluded with a smile finishing his drink.

That was the first time Barney & Robin ever talked about themselves and by the end of it they both knew more about each other. After this day Barney and Robin's friendship grew more and the more they got to know each other the more the attraction towards each other was getting more real that it frightened both at the same time. Neither of them actually said anything until months later but after that Barney really felt more than an instant attraction it was more much more than that. And, Robin didn't know how to control it so she ignored it. But, when you feel something instantly that feeling never goes away even if you wanted to kill it, murder it with a gun to its head. And instant attraction is something but an instant feeling that this person is the One when you aren't looking for the one is harder to fight than it looks and both knew it when they weren't looking...


	7. Challenges That Never End (ROTS)

**Sorry about the long hiatus but here's a new chapter for this.**

**Episode: **The Return of The Shirt (1x04)

**Syllabus: **Robin decides to give Barney a little challenge he excepts. This is when Barney really starts taking challenges seriously and it's all because of Robin.

* * *

"Okay Stinson, here's the deal. Since I did everything you asked me to do. I challenge you to do three things."

Robin would never say this to anyone let alone someone she just met. But, she loves to be challenged, at first she wanted to not look stupid while at work doing the news she didn't realize she hated since Barney challenged her to say crazy things on her on air news reports. Getting challenged on something is actually fun and since her job sucked and nobody watched or cared to pay any mind to the show especially her end of broadcast with those stupid last minute news reports that weren't really what she or anyone else calls NEWS. But, she doesn't care right now and why would she since nobody watches her news channel.

"Oh. Oh, okay what's your challenge?"

Barney always liked to be challenge and playing these little games with Robin could be fun. So, he excepted the challenge and let her explain her demands.

"So, here's the deal." She said once again, "I challenge you to go over to that girl at the bar without saying anything demeaning or gross. Ask her for her number, in a nice good gentlemanly way, then call her later if she does give her number to you. I want you to pick up a girl without being _yourself _and then I want you to ask her out on a date like a normal person would. If she agrees to go on a date with you, I promise not to tell anyone that you are actually a nice guy and someone who is a good person because it's obvious that nobody, especially your friends don't seem to get who you really are." As Robin explained her challenge Barney listened and agreed to do what she asked him to do.

"Okay, deal. Challenge excepted." Barney and Robin shook each others hands and he excepts and goes over to the girl sitting at the bar.

Robin sits at the booth and watches Barney approach the blond girl with a smile hoping he does everything she asked of. Barney walks over to the girl as the girl was sipping on her beer and slowly starts talking to her.

"Hi, I saw you from over there." He starts off saying, pointing over to the booth he was sitting at with Robin. "And, I thought that you and I could maybe go out on a date sometime. I think you're beautiful, so what do you say?" Barney hoped the girl would say yes to his proposal while Robin watched from afar hoping the same thing.

"I'm Jen" She says, extending a hand to give Barney a shake. "Barney" He says nicely shaking the blonds hand.

"Sure, I would like to go out sometime. Here's my number." Jen wrote down her name and number on a piece of napkin and gives it to Barney with a smile and then said. "Call me" before leaving the bar. "I will" Barney shouts smiling as the girl left.

Barney goes back to the booth where Robin is smiling at him and sits down across from her.

"So, now that, that's over with. You wanna get out of here this place is kinda dead." Barney didn't want to stay in MacLaren's any longer and hoped Robin would leave with him.

"Not so fast Stinson..." Robin said bluntly, not in a mean or demanding way just in I don't want you leaving just yet way.

"What?" Barney just wanted to get out of there and go home because he was getting tired and wanted to get some sleep.

"Now, that you have done what I asked. I have something for you." Robin said taking her purse out in front of her and taking out her wallet.

"Here" Robin gave Barney 50 bucks for completing her challenge because it's only fair that she pays him just like he payed her after doing all that crazy stuff on the news.

"I don't." Barney started and robin cut in insisting that he takes the money.

"Okay" Barney takes the money and puts it in his jacket pocket and says thank you before getting up and leaving.

"And, Barney thanks for hanging around for a while it was nice playing with you." Robin felt for the first time since moving to New York that she finally feels at home with her new friends. And, getting to know Barney is really nice because she really likes him. Of course she won't say that to him or anyone but she does and now that he's challenged her and she challenged him. She thinks they could be great friends who seem to have a lot in common.


	8. A Secret Tradition (ABFOJ)

**Chapter Title: **_A Secret Tradition_

**Episode: **_Belly Full Of Jelly 1x09_

**Chapter description: **_After hanging out at the strip in this episode Barney and Robin continue to hang out and end up having a tradition every year on Thanksgiving._

* * *

"I still can't believe you peed on a church." After they left the strip club Barney and Robin decided to hang out a little more. Since Ted wanted to leave and both Barney and Robin wanted to stay a while longer cause neither one was tired or ready to go home yet.

"I know, it was a stupid drunken move on my part but that church had it coming." Both laughed at Barney's stupid remark and started walking up the street.

Once they hit the corner looking around for a cab both stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"So, would you like a ride madam?" Barney asked as a cab pulled up in front of them.

"Sure, but I thought we were going to hang out more I'm not ready to go home to my lonely apartment or my dogs yet." Robin's first Thanksgiving in New York was a bit boring, she didn't love American Thanksgiving as much as the Canadian Thanksgiving but she did love the food.

When Robin met Lily, Marshall, Ted and Barney months after she moved to New York she didn't feel alone as she did when she first moved to the city. Since Marshall and Lily went to visit Marshall's family in Minnesota she had to wing it and hang out with Ted and Barney for the day. But, she didn't mind, while the charity part kind of sucked. Helping others felt good to her and she liked helping out at the homeless shelter it was her way of giving back to those who aren't as lucky to have a traditional Thanksgiving meal with their families.

She went into journalism to make a difference and so by making a difference today made her want to celebrate a little more.

"Feeling lonely all alone in Brooklyn?" Barney said in a mocking tone with a laugh.

"Actually, I wasn't going to go home either there's a bar near my apartment. I go there usually after I leave Maclaren's it's a great place to just relax plus it's close to my building." Barney looked at Robin before opening the taxi's door and then turned back to Robin standing on the curb. "If you don't want to go home you can join me if you want." Barney hoped she'd say yes because Robin seemed so cool to hang with and so much better to talk to than Ted. Plus, she's easy on the eyes and is way more attractive than Ted. Okay, that part was a joke but it's a true joke.

"Okay, I will join you." Robin enters the cab and Barney follows. They go to the bar Barney knows and spend the entire night talking, getting to know one another better. This night also marked kind of a tradition for both Barney and Robin over the years.

Every year on Thanksgiving or Thanksgiving Eve the hang out first with the gang and than when nobody knew it. They'd leave the bar a few minutes apart to go hang out at the bar they now call their home away from home. And, now that the years have past and they're married the tradition still lives every year when Thanksgiving is going on. For the last 6 years since they been together and married they also included the Canadian Thanksgiving which is now celebrated because Barney is also Canadian. At first it was just a silly prank that Robin surprised him with the first year they were married and since then the traditions of both holidays is celebrated even if one of them isn't around at the time.


End file.
